Change
by Bear1221
Summary: When Santana comes back to school looking new and improved she unconsciously rises on the social pyramid simply because she looks different physically. Her rise in the pyramid also brings her closer to a blue-eyed blonde. What happens when Santana gets involved in street fighting? Will it bring them together or tear them apart? Give it a try. Please review:)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! This is my first story so sorry in advance. This is a Brittana story, but know there are going to be some physical changes in Santana concerning her height and such.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, but I wish I did.

* * *

Santana groans when she hears her alarm clock make a weird whirring noise signaling her to wake up. It makes a weird noise now because last year instead of turning it off she knocked it off her nightstand. She rolls over and punches it effectively silencing it.

She slowly pulls herself out of bed and stretches before going into her bathroom. As she looks in the mirror she realizes she has changed so much over the summer.

She's always been tall, but before she was skinny and awkward looking. At the end of the school year that she was tired of being pushed around. So on the first day of summer she went to the gym around the corner from her and started working out. She lifted weights and one of the guys there taught her how to fight. She was a good fighter. She's ripped now. She has a six pack, arm muscles that are clearly visible but not manly, broad shoulders, and muscle legs.

She brushes her teeth and washes her face and walks out to get ready for the first day of school.

She decides to wear a white v-neck that shows her abs clearly, gray skinny jeans, her black leather jacket and bright orange high tops. She leaves her hair down and puts her glasses on. She may have changed everything from nerd to stud, but she needs her glasses and who cares when you still look like a boss.

She jogs downstairs and grabs a breakfast bar and her book bag then heads out the door. She has a car, but what's the pint in driving when McKinley is only 3 minutes away from her house.

its gonna be fun walking into school because no one has seen her since last year.

She walks through the doors and notices that everyone is already here even though school doesn't start for 10 minutes. Everyone stops and stares at Santana. its pretty shocking to see a former skinny nerd walk in now lean with muscles making her tall six foot two frame look intimidating.

Her best friend Sam is the first to break the silence. " Santana! You look awesome!" It's not sexual because everyone knows Santana is about as gay as you can get. Your smirk turns into a smile as she walks towards him, people moving out of her way as she goes.

When she reaches him all he does is look up at her and ask, " When did this happen?" Gesturing towards her body with his hand.

She laughs and says, " Spent every day of the summer working out while everyone else was at camp getting fat." She finishes with a smile.

"Wow." Then we start talking about our summer and everyone goes back to their own conversations and stops listening in on Santana's.

The bell rings and everyone heads off their homeroom. Santana's is Spanish which she doesn't need to take since she already speaks it, but who would turn up an easy A. She walks in and takes a seat at the back. She just relaxing then she hears the chair next to her scrape out and then turns to be met with Quinn Fabray's face.

Santana didn't dislike Quinn, but she did find her to be very annoying and hypocritical. At least she was attractive though.

Neither of them says anything until Santana takes off her jacket because it was getting really hot. Quinn then bursts out with, " Oh my god Lopez when did you get all buff!" First of all really Quinn buff and secondly now the whole class is looking at the once awkward and skinny nerd.

Once the class finishes doing a thorough observation they turn back to Mr. Schuester who is still teaching at the front of the room because he believes that if you're not speaking Spanish in his class you're not talking even though he barely knows three words in Spanish.

Santana turns to Quinn and stage whispers, " A little louder next time, I don't think they heard you." Quinn blushes and looks away. Mission accomplished.

Her other two classes before lunch go by uneventfully and soon she's walking into the cafeteria, grabbing her lunch, and sitting down at the Glee table. Once all the questions about her body are done they start planning for Sectionals and by planning, people trying to have normal conversations and Rachael talking over everyone trying to get everyone to help her decide which solo she thinks she's going to sing.

Suddenly her name is called loudly and she turns to see chubby, big and awkward stamping towards her. His face is supposed to be menacing, but it looks like he's really upset he crapped his pants the one day he doesn't wear a diaper.

She stands and waits for him to say something. He's holding something behind his back which she knows from experience is a slushie.

"Stay away from my girlfriend, Lopez!" Finn yells gaining the attention of the entire cafeteria.

"Well, that's random and unexpected. Good job chubster usually someone with your brain capacity can't do that." She responds.

"Thanks," wow he actually took that as a compliment. " anyway I know you sat next to Quinn earlier. You've always been hot, but now you studly hot and I don't need you messing up what we have."That's was disturbing.

"That was really creepy, but to put your small mind at ease, I think Quinn is a major bitch and I am in no way interested in her. Now that that is settled could you go ahead and the slushie, I really don't have time for this."

Finn's only response is to bring the slushie from around his back and throw it. Unlike all those other times where she just takes it, she leans back Matrix style and watches from her position as the liquid passes over her to a place behind her. She stands up and looks him directly in the face which is stunned just like everyone else in the cafeteria. She then deadpans," Our quarterback just threw something and missed his target. I guess it's just a glimpse into this year's season."

He turns red up to the tips of his ears and turns around stumbling out of the room clearly embarrassed.

This time it's Puck who breaks the silence," That was amazing!" Just like that kid on the tricycle in that movie The Incredibles. Then everyone is talking, no doubt about what just happened.

* * *

Finally it's the 8th and final period. PE. They walk in and receive their uniforms then go to the locker room. As soon as she walks in she start undressing taking her shirt off first leaving her in just a black sports bra. Of course everyone turns and just stares then slowly go back to changing. Funny thing is when she came out they accused her of doing the same thing even though she never has. Oh how the tables have turned.

Its dodgeball today. Girls vs. boys. It's annoying because all the girls except for her, Brittany Pierce, and Quinn stand around waiting to be hit. She never really had any sort of interaction Brittany, but all she knows is she's beautiful, more beautiful than anyone else. The three of them work hard and take out a lot of the boys so when it winds down its them standing off against Finn, Azimio, and Karofsky.

She makes the first move throwing the ball full force at Finn's face as Quinn and Brittany follow her lead with Azimio and Dave. The girls win. They go back and change. Santana quickly leaveS already half way to the choir room foe Glee before anyone is out.

She arrives to find Berry already there. Big surprise. . . not. She sits and waits for everyone to show up. As they file in her mouth drops open when she sees the three new faces that are joining. Two in Cheerios uniforms and one in a letterman jacket.

Finn, Quinn, and Brittany.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Not: **Hey guys! Another chap for because track practice ended early and I'm not doing anything. Just wanted to let you know that Santana's clothes style and physical appearance is basically how I dress and look like. It's just easier for me to write the story that way. Also I'm a good dancer so I'm making Santana one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. Wish I did though.

* * *

Santana turns to Sugar who's sitting next to her and asks," What are they doing here?" She simply shrugs her shoulders.

Everybody takes their seats with the newbies sitting at the back together. Mr. Schuester walks in a looking like the floor is a trampoline he's bouncing so much. Must of found out about the new members.

"Welcome back Glee club or should I just say welcome." He said addressing Finn, Quinn, and Brittany. " Now, since its the first day we're not going to have a lesson. Instead we're just gonna let whoever wants to sing a song go." Immediately Rachael's hand shoots up. Wow, think that's a record. Ignoring her, he continues," But I want Santana to go first because you're an amazing dancer, but we have never heard you sing. So get up here." It's not that she was nervous or scared or that she had a bad voice. She just never did. She had a great voice, but the only people that knew that were her best friends Sam and Puck.

She rose from her seat and heads for one of the acoustic guitars. She grabs it and sits on the stool in the center of the room. She starts strumming and the Glee club instantly recognize the tune and start clapping the beat. She looks up to see Sam and Puck giving her the thumbs up and starts singing. It's an acoustic version of Brittany Spears's "3." She sees everyone's mouth drop open at her deep, raspy voice. She really does have an awesome voice. (Glee did this song like this, but I think Santana would sound better doing it. It's still awesome though, check it out.)

When she finishes she gets a standing ovation and she bows jokingly in reply. She goes back to her seat and waits for Mr. Schuester to say something. " That was amazing Santana! I think you, Puck, Mercedes, and Blaine will be taking the lead for sectionals." Good. In her mind those were the best singers with Rachael and Kurt tying up after them. Then Marley,Jake, Ryder, Tina,Sam, and Artie. Sugar doesn't sing,but she can dance. And Mike is even better than Santana and that's no small feat. We can all dance even Artie can get down in that wheel chair.

Rachael is fuming in her chair and giving everyone the silent treatment like that's some kind of punishment for them. She's wrong, it's the greatest thing she's ever done. Everyone there performs. Quinn and Brittany are good, but Brittany is a spectacular dancer. Guess Santana is now third best dancer in Glee club. Quinn is a good dancer and she has a soft, pretty voice. Finn is good, he has a nice voice, but you can tell he thinks he's better than he really is. That's gonna be a problem. He messed up the Glee Club's " everyone here can dance" thing they had going on though. Guess now he'll find out what being the odd man out feels like.

Glee practice ends and Santana leaves heading towards the small, local gym she had been going to over the summer. She changes into her work out clothes once she gets there and walks out to see one the other members Frankie waiting on her. He wants to fight and that's cool because that's usually what she does every time she's here. They street fight like all the other times. Frankie is a nice guy, but brutal when he fights. She can take him though. He gets in a few punches to her ribs, but that's it she's too quick her feet dodging everything he throws at her and packs a powerful punch. She wins.

She gives him a high five and goes to sit on the bench to rest. Philip, the gym's owner, comes over and sits beside her. He's like a dad to her since hers is always gone working. " Santana, I need a favor. There are these fights like the fights you do here except you get paid when you win. This place isn't bringing in enough money to pay for my wife's cancer treatment. You're the best fighter I've seen in a long time and I know me and Victoria are like parents to you so would you please do this for me?"

Santana didn't hesitate. She loved to fight and it was for her mother figure. There was nothing to think about." I'll do it."

"Thank you so much!" He said pulling he into a hug. When he finally let go with tears in his eyes he continued," I'll be your manager."

* * *

**In case you haven't figured it out yet Santana's agreement will be a huge factor in her relationship when she gets together with Brittany which will be very soon. Stay tuned and review! This is my first story so I have no idea what I'm doing so please review. If you review I will update tomorrow. Constructive criticism please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey party people, what's going on? So the story is about to start picking up. Now this will be the third day in row that I have updated, but I still have no idea what I'm doing so I would really like it if you would review. thanks:)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own glee.

* * *

Its been a week as since Santana decided to help Phillip and he has started to put her up against harder opponents at the gym. She has been fighting grown men. They're all taller than her which means they're pretty much giants. Some look like body builders and others are leaner, but their experience and skill makes up for the lack of strength. Phillip says that the variety of fighters will ensure that she's prepared for anything. Phillip sometimes asks my opponents to fight dirty because in the streets anything goes. She's won all of my fights, but sometimes the only reason she does is because of her refusal to lose. She can tell she's getting better though.

It's time for Glee and as she walks in she notices that Quinn and Brittany are sitting on either side of her chair. Weird. She still proceeds to go and sit though because everyone knows she owns that chair." What do you want or need?" She asks. Better to get it over with than beating around the bush.

Ignoring her blunt and borderline rude statement Quinn replies, " Because I figured the three of us could be friends now that you somewhat popular and everyone is afraid of you." She says as if she's doing Santana a favor. At least Quinn's honest though.

"I just like your voice, so I thought it would be awesome when we talked." Brittany interjected, once again honesty. Santana found herself feeling prideful at Brittany's statement even though it wasn't really a compliment.

"Thanks, I like your voice, too. It was her first time hearing Brittany just talk. She'd heard her sing, but her voice when she was talking was musical. " Quinn I already have friends and I don't think that would work out because you're almost as annoying as Berry. Brittany you're cool though." She said feeling like she should make sure Brittany knew she was awesome. They got up and their seats were taken by her best friends Sam and Puck.

" Hey Santana, I'm having a party on Friday night and everyone is going to be there, you in?" Puck asked. She thought about it. It would be after her session with Phillip and she would have time to shower and stuff. Plus, Puck's parties were awesome and it had been awhile since she had been to one.

"Yeah. I'll be there." Puck and Sam high fived and Glee continued.

* * *

Friday came around quickly and Santana found herself looking at her closet after she got out of her shower. She decided to wear camo cargo shorts, a white v-neck that you could see her abs through, her big brother's dog tags, her silver high tops, hair down and her glasses. She looked in the mirror. Yep, she's getting laid tonight. The glasses are starting to make her look better not worse like before. Puck lived a few houses down so she walked and let herself in.

The party was in full swing with music blaring when she stepped in. She went straight to the kitchen and knocked back a few shots. Then headed to the dance floor where she saw Mike and Brittany had the same idea. She didn't know who Brittany was dancing with, but she immediately can't stand him. She doesn't know why and useful thoughts can't make it through her buzzed mind so she ignores the feeling to go and rip that guy away from Brittany.

She finds a pretty blonde named Kitty and they dance for the next hour. Santana knows Kitty would go home with her, but she can't bring herself to take Kitty with her so she takes her number.

As she walks home she at one in the morning, she can't help but wonder why another blonde with piercing blue eyes was on her mind the whole time she was with Kitty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been too long since I've updated, but today is the first day of my Spring Break and I'm not doing anything except working out so I will try my best to update everyday.

**Disclaimer: **don't own Glee.

* * *

Santana's POV

As soon as I step foot in the gym dressed in a muscle shirt, sports bra, basketball shorts, and tennis shoes; Phillip rushes up to me and drags me into his office. I take a seat in the chair across from him and stare at him curiously, waiting for him to explain why he kidnapped me.

" Santana tonight is the night. Our first fight. I don't know who you're fighting, but I know they're a pretty big deal because the prize money is ten grand. It's a bit of a ride so we need to go in a few minutes, but I wanted to ask how much you wanted of the money"

" I don't want or need any of it. You can keep it all."

" Are you sure?" I nod. " Ok, lets go then."

* * *

The car ride's long about two hours long and we get there around. I step out of the car and shake out my legs. Phillip leads the way through some random store, into their back room, down into their basement, through some hallway and we end up in this huge room full of people. The guy I assume I will be fighting is already in the middle. He's 6 '3" so he's only a inch taller than me, he has a lean build, and he's wearing brass knuckles. Great. That's the thing with street fighting there are no rules. All weapons are welcome, there are no gloves, only fists and tennis shoes. You only stop when some one passes out or gives up. I don't believe in weapons. I want to win knowing that I won because of my skills.

Looking at the crowd I see Puck and Sam. They look at me and their eyes widen. I narrow mine telling them with a look that we will talk about this later. Phillip and I continue to push our way through the people. Phillip stops at the edge of the crowd and gives me an encouraging pat on the back. I continue until I'm in the middle three feet away from my opponent. He smirks and takes his shirt off no doubt trying to intimidate me. I take mine off leaving me in a sports bra, but only because I think it might get in the way.

Now I wait, I won't make the first move, it leaves you vulnerable. It gives your opponent insight to how you're gonna fight for the rest of the fight. He makes the first move jumping into the air with his leg raised, obviously planning to kick me in the face. Yep, this dude is on the Jackie Chan stuff. I grab his foot before it can connect with my moneymaker, my face, and slam him down to the ground on his back. He groans, but gets up quickly. He's angry now and not thinking through his actions, he's just swinging hoping to hit me somewhere somehow. I dodge every one, my plan being to tire him out. Well that was my plan until he gets a lucky shot in on my ribs. Son of a bitch! That hurts like hell! I'm done dragging this out. I grab the back of his head and bring it down full force onto my waiting knee. He stumbles and lands on his back. I quickly climb on top of him pinning his arms down with my legs. I start punching him and the face and stop when I feel him go limp, unconscious. There's silence and then the crowd goes wild some are cheering, others are cursing, clearly wanting the other guy to win.

I walk over to Phillip where Sam and Puck have joined him. They gather me in a group hug congratulating me, but quickly put me down when I hiss in pain. Before I can say thank you though this hobbit guy with a cane and a scowl hobbles over and presses a paper bag into Phillip's chest. It's the money, surprisingly or not. I don't know I just always pictured the money being in a suitcase, but I don't care money is money. I look down at my ribs and notice that the shape of those stupid brass knuckles is bruised into my skin all black and it broke the skin a little bit and is bleeding. That's gonna hurt for awhile.

Suddenly some random girl shows up in front of me. She's cute, but not even close to Brittany. Wait what? Whatever, I'll deal with that slightly disturbing thought later.

The girl starts running her hand down my abs, then starts making a circle around my injury and says, " I can fix that." In a husky tone. Guess we're not even gonna try to hide our sluttiness.

" Sure." I reply as Puck and Sam are making thrusting motions behind this girls back. I let the girl lead me back into the store and into the employee bathroom. She takes out a first aid kit and starts cleaning the wound. I zone out until she pats my leg and says," All done." I walk out and Phillip Sam, and Puck are waiting outside. They bust out laughing and all they do in point to the bandage covering my injury. I look down and it seems the girl wrote me a message while I was zoned out. It says her name is Amanda and she left her number. I let out a chuckle and climb in the car. Me, Sam, and Puck all sit in the back while Phillip drives.

Turns out Puck and Sam were in the store with Puck's cousin and they noticed a lot of people going in the back room so they followed them. they said they would show up at all my fights now to support me. They also went through the whole 'Santana you're so awesome' then we all fell asleep.

* * *

**Monday: PE**

I walk into the locker room and make my way to my own locker which happens to be beside Brittany's. I take off my shirt and hear Brittany gasp. I had taken the bandage off when I showered and hadn't replaced because I'm too lazy. Now I wish I had because you can still see the black, bruised outline of the brass knuckles. Also my knuckles are bruised from punching that guy so many times. Anyone can tell that I was in a fight, but the upside is that you can tell I won.

"What happened, Santana?" Brittany asks with a worried tone.

" Nothing you need to be concerned about." I answer with a smile trying to make her calm down. Brittany doesn't look worried anymore, but she does look determined to find out what I'm hiding. Not good. She opens her mouth to question me again, but is interrupted by Quinn who appears out of nowhere and starts talking to her about the Cheerios. This is the only time that I will ever be grateful for Quinn's rudeness. I quickly change before Brittany can start her questions again and speed walk out into the gym.

Thank you Quinn because I really couldn't find a way out of that conversation. On the other hand I hate Quinn right now because she cut my time with Brittany short and I didn't get to see Brittany change! Great now I'm pervert.

I wish Brittany would leave my head alone because I'm starting to feel crazy with all this arguing with myself crap.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think! . . . Please:)**

**Until next chapter, party people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Been a little while hasn't it? Sorry about that, but since I'm spending my spring break at home I've been working out constantly cause I don't have anything better to do. Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Glee.

* * *

****It's been about a month since my first fight and I've had 3 fights since. Of course I won! Easy money, 20 grand in those. When I go out I've started to wear a sort of brass knuckle ring. They're like real brass knuckles without the holding part and wouldn't do half the damage real brass knuckles would. I only wear them as a symbolism for myself because of my first fight. I still refuse to use weapons when I fight even though Puck and Sam think I should because my opponents do. Not gonna happen, plus I don't need them.

Brittany started dating Artie, at least now I know we wouldn't have worked out. She has horrible taste. But anyway I started to date Sugar because of it. Not to get Brittany jealous or anything because that obviously wouldn't work. No, I just asked Sugar out because she's cute, cool, and a little crazy; everything I want in a woman. Except she's not Brittany. That's why I'm dating her. Me and Sugar are more like friends who do couple stuff like make out and hold hands in the hallway instead of a couple that's friends. I don't think she feels that way though. I think she really really likes me and I like her too, just not the way I should like my girlfriend.

I walk through the Mckinley high doors and immediately am joined by Sugar. It's more for appearances though this time. You see, I'm in trouble. At my fight this past weekend I met another Amanda type girl. I mean those fights are crawling with them. Anyway this girl was suppose to be cleaning a cut on my arm from the fight, but she ends up ambushing me with kisses. Then my phone went off. It was Sugar and before I could get to it this girl answers my phone. And Sugar of course comes to the conclusion that Im cheating. I didn't, I was just to tired to get that girl off of me. I couldn't tell Sugar about my fighting so I went with whole, it was my cousin, lie. She didn't believe me, but she can't prove anything so now shes just pissed. Whatever, she'll get over it.

Apparently Artie and Brittany are having a bit of trouble, too. He called her stupid. What an idiot. First of all she's not stupid, secondly you don't insult someone who's already insecure about their intelligence, and lastly you don't insult your girlfriend. The last one is just common sense. Finn and Quinn are beefing, too. I dont know or care what it was about.

* * *

Schools out, time for Glee.

Turns out Sugar, Brittany, and Quinn are doing then Cell Block Tango. They look sexy as nobodys business. Anyway instead of doing the original, they get up there and explain their relationship incidents with an elaborate way to kill me, Finn, and Artie at the end. Although I was really turned on, I still feel humiliated so in classic Santana fashion, I reataliate.

I get out of my seat without asking to perform and ask the band to play the song. I sing Dirty Diana by Michael Jackson. It was amazing, but apparently Sugar did not appreciate it considering she stormed out afterwards. I wonder where we're at now. Staring after her I missed Brittany's smirk while she watched Sugar walk out.

* * *

**Okay I know there was no dialogue, but I really didn't have it in me to put any. Don't know whether I should say sorry or your welcome for the update. Review! :)**


	6. Author's Note

Hey, this is an author's note not another chapter. I'm really sorry, I know it's been awhile, but I'm in a bit of trouble with my girlfriend. I was on the way to a track meet and the other girls on my team, including my ex girlfriend, were cuddling and kissing my cheek while I was sleep then posting them on Facebook. Then there's a pic when I was just waking up and they snapped right when I was looking down at the person who waa sitting in my lap which happened to be my ex. So until I get that straightened out, I won't have time to update. Sorry y'all!


	7. authors note

Hey guys! Good news: I patched everything up with my girlfriend! Which is awesome. Here comes the bad news, school has just started up which means off season training for basketball and track. This year is a big year because scouts are coming to see me play and run, so I have to really work hard. This means that I will not have a lot of time to upload. So I have decided either you guys deal with next to no updates for a while or one of my readers can take over this story. You can start it all over or continue where I left off, I don't care. Leave it in the reviews if you're interested and I will leave another authors note saying who I want to take over this story. Sorry for the inconvenience, but remember. . . REVEIW! Thanks for the support, love you guys :)


End file.
